1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in systems for generating and delivering various types of sensory effects to a fetal child through a mother's abdomen and more particularly, to a system of the type stated which also allows for the generation of the sensory effect and transmission across the abdomen wall, as well as means for monitoring for the effects on the fetal child.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There have been numerous attempts to impart sounds, such as music and the like to a fetus during gestation. Prior art attempts to impart any type of sensory excitation to the fetus were usually rudimentary and unsophisticated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,421, dated Apr. 28, 1992, entitled "Fetal Speaker System And Support Belt For Maternal Wear" there is provided a more sophisticated system for generating and imparting sound to a fetus. In this prior art device, a belt is provided and supports speakers for imparting sound through the abdomen wall to the fetal child. While this device is effective, it has been found to be lacking in certain respects, not the least of which is the fact that the belt itself did not provide sufficient support to hold transducers, sound generators and the like.
It has also been recognized that there is a possibility that other forms of sensory excitation can be generated and transmitted to the fetus through the wall of the abdomen of the mother. However, there are no effective techniques for applying other types of sensory effects.
It is believed that imparting of various types of sensory effects to the fetus can be effective in creating a bond between the fetus and the mother. The sound, if properly selected, can provide a soothing effect to the fetus. For that matter, a light of a selected proper frequency, capable of at least some transmission across the abdomen wall, may also have a desirable effect on the fetus. In addition, the fetus may also find vibration effects imparted across the abdomen wall to be desirable. Not only does this create a more pleasurable gestation period for the fetus, but it also helps to create a bond between the mother and the fetus.
It has also been recognized in the art that applications of radiation, as well as physical actions such as vibration, for example, of various types across the abdomen of a mother can be and is received by the fetus and has a sensory type effect on the fetus. Moreover, the fetus can and frequently does respond to the application of the sensory effects. Thus, a type of communication is achieved between the mother and the fetus when these sensory effects are transmitted to the fetus. The fetus can express its pleasure or displeasure at the type of sensory effects by the physical movement of the fetus within the mother's abdomen.
The applicant has now discovered that it is possible to apply certain types of electromagnetic radiation, such as light, magnetic effects and the like across the abdomen wall to the fetus from a harness-type device which can be worn by the mother and which is essentially portable in construction.
The applicant has also discovered that various types of light effects clearly have an effect upon the fetus. It has now been established that laser light, for example, is one form of light to which the fetus is clearly sensitive. The laser light, in particular, is collimated and can, when of sufficient intensity, does impact on the fetus. The applicant has theorized and believes that the pineal gland of the fetus, even though in a developmental stage, will respond to this light energy much in the same manner as a pineal gland of a living individual is effected by the presence of light or lack of light on an individual, even when that individual is sleeping.
It has been found that in all cases, it is desirable to also provide for monitoring the effects of any type of sensory excitation on the fetus. It is possible to determine if the fetus reacts negatively to one form of sensory excitation or favorably to another form of excitation. In this way, the mother can selectively apply that excitation form favorable to the fetus.
In addition, it is recognized that many mothers find pregnancy to be uncomfortable, if not painful, due to the fact that they are carrying a substantial additional amount of weight in their abdomen. This almost necessarily creates strains on the back, as well as other parts of the skeletal muscular system. While there is no effective way to reduce the extra weight being carried by the mother, the deleterious effects can be mitigated to some extent by applying sensory effects to the mother. Vibration, and/or heat are oftentimes effective for this purpose. Thus, in any device in which sensory effects are imparted to a fetus, it may also be desirable to impart certain sensory effects to the mother.